Soulmates Solangelo AU
by Angel-Dawn-Fanfictions
Summary: Soulmates. Those blasted things haunted things Nico for years. His soulmate must have been an idiot to have given him such idiotic words etched on his skin. But meeting his Soulmate was NOT what he expected. Soulmates. Those amazing people that made your life complete. Will always longed to meet his. They would be so perfect together. But meeting his Soulmate was NOT what he ex


**Solangelo Soul mates AU**

 ** _Soulmate AU: Your born with the first words you soulmate says to you tattooed somewhere on your body and at age 10, weather you've found them or not, their name appears above the words._**

Nico had always been annoyed by soulmates.

Ever since he was 11 and found out what his words really meant, they felt like nothing. like a joke. Like, What kind of person introduces themselves with the words:

" _Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?"_

Nico spent years thinking he'd have a peacock one day because of this!

Nico didn't know what idiot would ever say that to him but he made sure that he would punch his Soulmate when he met them. _If, he met them._

He had walked into kindergarten with those words on his arms and had no idea why the parents were so appalled when he showed the other kids it. And at the time, only speaking Italian, he didn't even know what the words even meant!

He went home crying to Bianca, who consoled him about it. Telling him it be all okay.

That was the other thing. His older sister, Bianca, had some words. Gods forbid he remembered what, but after she died, they faded from her arm, turning into just a blur of black, unreadable words. She never found her soulmate. Never knew their name.

And his mom, her Soulmate's tattoos matched another man's but then one day his up and changed, leaving his mom soulmate-less.

He lost hope. He never believed. He didnt want the universe the give him a soulmate. The universe couldn't tell him what to do. Nico Di-Angelo did what he wanted.

Then the universe gave him a name.

 _Will._

Well, he thought, Will must be an idiot.

 **/Time skip\\\**

Nico walked into the new high school will his eyes forward, avoiding eye contact. He wore a long sleeved heavy black jacket and black skinny jeans. Underneath he had a light grey long-sleeved shirt.

He walked to the office and retrived his schedule. It was May, second semester, so most classes were leisurely.

He walked to the first class, Family studies. Followed by gym. _Ew._

He walked into the class and a few kids looked at him in confusion well continuing their conversations. He walked to the teachers desk.

"You must be Mr. Di-Angelo." She said cheerfully. "Yea." He nodded half-heartedly.

The teacher pointed to a seat around the back center and Nico sat down. A few kids said hello, most ignored him.

Whatever. He was only at school so he could get to college and only here because of Hazel, his half-sister.

A girl, obviously old for this class, leaned back from her chair infront of Nico's desk to talk to him.

The class was finishing an old project which most kids were done, so everyone was just chilling.

"I'm Piper. Piper Mclean." She smiled. She had choppy brown hair and eyes that shifted colors like a kaleidoscope. She was overall, beautiful in a diffrent way, but Nico didn't swing that way.

"Nico." He nodded as an introduction.

"So," she said trying to strike up conversation. "met your soulmate?" She asked. Nico shook his head. He had no plans to either.

"What's your tattoo say?" She asked. Nico hand instinctively went to his arm, covering amy way for her to see, Piper seemed to get the message because she didn't ask again. "I met mine. His name is Jason. He's in another class, we're actually way older but I gotta take this class again, you know, for the credits." She said.

"Cool." He said.

Nico and Piper talked a bit more about random things, casual things, before she brought up a party.

Ah, that May party. The one Hazel hadn't shut up about. She was so heart-set on getting him to come.

"My sister told me about it." He blurted out.

"Who's your sister?" Piper asked.

"Hazel Levesque." He said. Pipers eyes seemed to light up a bit.

"Oh! Hazel! She's dating my friend, Frank! She's mentioned you, once, or twice…. A lot actually." She said happily.

Nico might have turned red but who knows. "O-oh." He mumbled.

"So do you want to come?" She said hopefully.

"I don't know." He said simply and just then, the bell rang. Ah. Gym time.

Nico walked into gym, but of course, he had a long sleeved shirt that _just_ covered his tattoos.

He was with a year mix so he was happily in the same class as Hazel.

"Neeks!" she called happily as he walked in. A big guy, taller than Hazel that kinda looked like a big toddler, stood next to her.

Nico smiled and walked over to her.

"How was your first period?" She asked. Hazel knew how much Nico was agenst coming to school.

"Could be better. Oh, I met one of your friends I think, Piper?" He said. Hazel nodded.

"Yup! Oh, this is my boyfriend, Frank." She said almost nervously, avoiding the word Soulmate. Hazel wasn't sure on the whole Soulmate thing, but a bit more accepting than Nico was. She turned to the guy, Frank. Nico had heard a lot about Frank. He was Hazel "soulmate" for sure. he saw the words on his wrist and some simple words he coukdnt make out, but right there was the name "Hazel".

Nico looked at him, sizing him up. Frank looked obviously nervously. Nico nodded his head.

"Hey." He said. He was considering how to take this "Frank".

Nico trusted Hazel though, She was about the only person (alive) that knew what his tattoo said but she neither knew what it meant.

"Okay, so the teacher will be here soon." Hazel said clapping her hands together. before she had that look of shick on her face, obviously forgetting something.

"I forgot my bag! I'll be right back!" She said jogging away to the locker room, leaving Frank and Nico.

Nico looked at Frank. This probably felt like Nivo was the girlfriend's father.

"So…." Frank said.

"I trust Hazel." He said making Frank looked caught off guard. "If she's your "soulmate" then I guess you can't be THAT bad." He shrugged, the word Soulmate leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Frank looked relieved and a bit embarrassed.

"T-Thanks?" He said.

Hazel seemed so settled in. She had already met her soulmate, fell in love with him, made friends, got top grades, and was so sweet yet not helpless. He almost envied her.

Well. That's high school.

5 days later. Nico was somehow convined by Hazel's many friends (Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and some other kids), to come to this party and "meet knew people".

So here he was, sitting on a couch as a few kids danced, some sang, and some just talked.

It wasn't a drinking, sex party. It was a nice calm party.

Except for the guys and girls singing. That wasn't so calming.

There were some kids singing Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Eminem, all those singers. They were convincing other kid's in the room to sing along.

One boy, nice skin with a few noticeable freckles, and a surfer-dude blonde haircut and the brightest blue eyes. Like the sky and sea got trapped in them. He sang his heart out to some Katy Perry song.

Nico was watching him as the song faded out. he couldnt hear the boy, the music was too loud.

Another song played. It was another Katy Perry song. It was obviously not what it seemed. Before the lyrics played, the boy turned to near Nico as him and 2 other girls started singing.

Nico got a better look at his eyes. So captivating.

As the lyrics started playing they seemed so…. _Familiar._

But not in a good way.

"Word on the street is you got something to show me-"

The girls started to sing with the boy waiting for his que to join. Obviously waiting for the chorus.

Most of the other words were drowned out by the girls and guys laughing and singing. But most was drowned ot by Nico feeling strange about what the kids were singing. He couldn't hear a word the boy said. Not a word. Not yet.

just before he sang, the blonde boy turned and made eye contact with Nico.

Then it played. With that boy's eyes on Nico, he sang that damn sentence that ruined Nico's life.

" ** _Are you brave enough to let me see your Peacock?"_**

Nico's mouth opened. That was it. The words that haunted him. The reason no English speaker in Italy talked to him. The words etched in his skin. The words seemed to burn on his skin. _His soulmate's first words._

He raised his hand and pointed at the boy. The boy seemed confused and stopped singing. No one else seemed to notice.

" ** _You. You're the one that ruined my life!"_** He blurted out.

What else was he to say? He hoped those words would be etched on the boys skin if he _was_ his Soulmate.

The guy, would his name be Will? well, _Will's_ mouth dropped open and his hand instantly went to the back of his left shoulder. Was he feeling the burning situation?

Nico didn't want to know. He stood up and walked out as quickly as he could. He heard the boy yelling for him to wait but Nico was already out he door.

He ran to the bike he had rode to the party, next to Hazel's gold one. He was already gone as quick as he could and rode home.

He wondered why he ran. He could possibly never see that boy again. MAYBE he didn't want to accept it _was_ a guy. Maybe he didn't want to be just thrown into an unwanted relationship. So he ran.

But from what? From Homophobia? From high school? From Will?

When he finally was home and in his room he texted Hazel.

 **Nico:** Hazel!

 **Nico:** H A Z E L

 **Hazel:** Nico? Where did u go?

 **Nico:** I met my soulmate.

 **Hazel:** WHAT?! WHO? ARE YOU WITH THEM?

 **Nico:** No. I ran away. I'm home.

 **Hazel:** Why?!

 **Nico:** …..

 **Nico:** it was a guy.

 **Hazel:** Should I come home?

 **Nico:** No you stay. I'm going to bed.

Nico plugged his phone in and rolled over in his bed. He closes his eyes, face down on the pillow.

 _Will._

He wondered where will was now.

What was will thinking?

He had met his Soulmate.

But really wished he hadn't.


End file.
